


Angry Much?

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Platonic Relationships, and sombra is a sister now, but also an aunt, reaper takes care of a child, widow is a salty bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jessica makes a living off of lying, pissing people off, and killing.She's not too young, at exactly 17 years old, but still much younger than some of the people who're better than her.When she makes a wrong move and pisses off the wrong sniper, she needs to make a choice.-OR-Jessica knows who the good guys and bad guys are.She joins the bad guys and the good guys try with all their heart and soul to bring her into the light, but the darkness isn't willing to let her go so easily.So the hard way it is.





	Angry Much?

I wish I could say I regret what I’d done.

I really, really do. But that would be lying, nobody likes a liar. Not even if they’re just trying to make things better.  
I set the knife down, putting my chin in my blood-soaked hands. I tilted my head, ignoring the buzz of my phone on the counter. Finally, I shut it off.

The dead bodies of my parents laid in front of me.

Instead of fear, guilt, or sadness… I felt a light, happy satisfaction.  
They were finally gone, out of my life. I finally did what I’d always wanted to do, finally gave the pigs what they really deserved. A sly grin curved over my face and I dropped the knife. Blood hit the ground in tiny droplets.  
I turned and left the house for the last time.

✭✭✭

Everything about the building was dark.

The walls were dark, stained with something dark. The lights were dark, muted by covers. The aura of the area was dark.  
It was perfect to him.

“Ay, Gabe, when are we going to do something? I’m sooo bored sitting here.”

The purple-clad girl beside him grumbled, scrolling through some sort of site for hair dye and colored contacts.  
Reaper cracked his neck, giving her a sharp look. 

“When Widowmaker gets back. Then we’ll see what she has to tell us.”

He didn’t say anything else, ignoring Sombra’s low groan.  
He returned to staring at the wall, tuning out the girl’s complaints and questions. Finally, a static-filled voice came from Sombra’s device.

“Reaper, Sombra. Meet me at the ship. I have some… interesting news for you. And, bring some restraints. We’ll need them for sure.”

✭✭✭

She was as careful as she could have been. 

How had she still been caught? 

The woman had, obviously, been a professional. The fancy gun and headset had given that away. Her blue skin however, that was something quite strange.

Jessica scowled, tightening her grip on the metal pipe.  
The woman hadn’t been after her at first, she was more interested on spying on someone in a large, fancy white mansion. But when Jessica gave her away, the woman’s rage exploded. She spewed something in French, her tone brimming with anger and toxic hate.

Jessica took that as a cue to run. 

At least she knew the place well enough to hide, but it probably wouldn’t do her well since that glowing headset the woman had was probably there for a reason.  
“Come out… little girl… Come out now and I promise I’ll do it quick…”

A low snarl accompanied the last word.  
Jessica tucked herself behind a stack of old cabinets, leaving the rest of the abandoned office building and it’s broken windows to be searched.

“Hmmph… I warned you.”

There was a small click and a low, red glow filled the building. 

“Nobody can hide from my sight, girl.”  
The woman’s footsteps grew in volume and speed as she approached Jessica’s hiding place. She rolled out, catching a glimpse of a shiny purple suit, and ran towards the exit of the building. The woman chuckled behind her, almost like she didn’t care.

Jessica slowed, giving her a confused look.  
Just as she was about to fully stop, glass shattered beneath her feet. Purple gas swarmed around her and she gasped in panic. 

Poison.

The woman sneered at Jessica. She took her time walking towards her, gun slung over her shoulder.  
“Pathetic.”

✭✭✭

Sombra peeked at the girl in the cold room.

Reaper seemed more focused on where she had come from and how Widowmaker hadn’t seen her when she jumped up and screamed.  
Sombra however, didn’t care. This was a young girl. A possible friend, if convinced.

After all, she had been wandering around in abandoned office buildings and living with dirty cuts and bruises on her ankles.  
Offering her a place to stay, food to eat, people to talk to… 

She’d accept wouldn’t she?

“I already know what you’re thinking, mon ami. We could not keep her, even if we wanted. You know what Gabriel will say to your idiotic ideas already.”  
Widowmaker didn’t even lift her gaze to look at Sombra while wiping her gun down. 

Sombra, to her credit, didn’t flinch.

“I do understand, Sombra. You want a friend. And I do as well, however, we do not even know where this orphelin came from.”  
Widowmaker set the rag aside, holding her gun up to what little light there was in the room, and hummed. Satisfied. 

“Come on, compañero, with enough convincing you and I both know Gabe here will let her stay.”

Widowmaker leveled her gaze with Sombra’s at last.  
She gave a slow shrug, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. For a second, it looked as if Sombra would not be getting her friend. At least, not alive.

Finally, she sighed and stood.

“Find out what you can about our little friend here. Write me a report, then I’ll do the rest. He listens better when I talk, anyway.”

Sombra giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but will be longer from now on!


End file.
